Family
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Silent Witness. Harry talks to someone he tolds dear to him. Ooh! cheesy summary! lol!


Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be.

Enjoy this random little ficlet. :D

--

Harry Cunningham sat on a soft chair in the corner of a brightly lit room, the early morning light was peaking through the window and casting a warm orange glow on the white floor. He glanced at the bed that was situated in the middle of the room and smiled as he saw the woman in the bed stir, she settled down after a few seconds and he relaxed again. He ran his hand through is hair and turned his head as a small noise came from next to the bed, he grinned and stood up.

"Hello" he whispered and reached into the hospital crib that held his newborn daughter "Let's not wake mummy" he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, then he went back to his chair and kissed her smooth forehead. She started to whimper and looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"You have your mummy's eyes" he mumbled to her "and you are stunningly beautiful just like her"

Harry stared down at his daughter who was barely four hours old and drank in her features. She had brown eyes, like both him and Nikki but they were Nikki's shade, she had Harry's nose and small tufts of her mothers blonde hair.

"You know baby girl" Harry started and cradled her closer to him and she gripped onto his finger with her tiny hand, making his heart melt even more "It took your mummy and I quite a while to figure out our feelings for each other, and even longer to tell them. I feel sorry for your Uncle Leo, I can only imagine the tension around the lab sometimes"

His little girl was staring at him and was clenching and unclenching her tiny fist around his finger

"We hit a few bumps in the road of course" Harry continued and looked at Nikki who was still asleep in the hospital bed "An old friend of mine turned up at our work" he didn't say 'dead', not wanting to expose her to anything like that, even though she couldn't understand yet "and me and your mummy had an argument, then a few weeks after that we had another one, then she was taken and I thought I had lost her for good then"

Harry paused and thought back to the time when he thought he would never see her again, and looked back at his daughter when he heard her whimper, smiled and continued with his story

"Of course we found her alright but nothing else happened between us. And a few weeks before that, Uncle Leo had sent us off on a conference, I still reckon he was trying to tell us something" he laughed and ran his hand down the baby's cheek, still not believing that she was actually real and that he had a daughter "I kissed her, but then that…..friend turned up"

Harry stopped talking for a few minutes and tried not to think of the mistakes he had made and how he had almost lost Nikki, he gazed at his daughter.

"Uncle Leo is going to adore you" he stated after a few minutes then continued with his story "It took us a few years to admit our feelings for each other and I was so scared to tell her that I loved her because our friendship meant a lot to me, but she was hurt on one of her cases and afterwards at the hospital I told your mummy how I felt about her, and it turned out she felt the same way. You see your mummy attracts trouble like two magnets attract each other"

He stood up carefully and walked back over to the crib

"After just a few months I asked her to marry me and a year later we found out about you"

Harry grinned at the memory of Nikki telling him he was going to be a dad and looked up to see her staring sleepily at him, a small smile on her face as she saw father and daughter bonding.

"Hey" he whispered and sat on the edge of the bed, their daughter still in his arms

"Hey" she murmured and sat up uneasily.

"I was just telling Rosalind about how we met and what happened" Harry informed Nikki and placed their daughter in her waiting arms. She smiled at him and looked down at the baby

"Have you been bonding with daddy?" she asked and kissed Rosalind's nose. Harry reached over and placed a stray piece of hair behind Nikki's ear.

"Thank You Nikki" he mumbled and kissed her tenderly on the lips, careful not to squash their daughter

"I love you" she told him, her bright brown eyes filled with her love for him and their new little bundle

"I love you both" Harry replied


End file.
